


Divorced with a Son

by neenah



Category: Married With Children
Genre: Adult Content, Anal, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fucking, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenah/pseuds/neenah
Summary: Peggy Bundy needs sex, her son is single and available.





	Divorced with a Son

“You’re never going to get laid going out with Mom,” Kelly Bundy said cruelly.

“It’s the school dance,” her brother Bud replied desperately, “I’ve got to bring someone or everyone will think I’m a dweeb.”

“They think that anyway,” Kelly said accurately. She gestured to herself, with her long blonde hair and tight dress, ready for her evening’s date – not that she knew who it was yet as she hadn’t got to the Mall to meet anyone. “No-one believes you’re the brother of this.” 

Bud knew she was right on all accounts, he was fourteen and destined to die a virgin dweeb and at his funeral everyone would be surprised that Kelly was his sister, assuming she turned up and didn’t forget the day or go to the wrong church by mistake. Given a choice he wouldn’t have even been at the stupid dance, but his Mom had heard about it and insisted he go, when he tried to say he didn’t have a date his Mom had immediately offered to be it – to the unfeigned amusement of Kelly. Bud reckoned his Mom was only going because the divorcee was hoping to find some hot teacher to bang or failing that to pick up a Dad dropping of their daughter. 

“I’m ready,” Peggy called from down the stairs and Bud looked up. He immediately wished he hadn’t as his cock expanded in his pants, swelling up and making them balloon. His Mom always dressed sexily, but in her quest for cock tonight she had outdone herself, with high heels and a leopard skin dress which went high up her thighs and way down her boobs, clinging to her round ass like it was cheap hooker. Her butt wiggled and her tits jiggled as she came down the stairs, her big shock of red hair on top of her head and down her shoulders and her lips bright red. She might as well just have had a flashing neon sign on top of her screaming out ‘Easy lay’.

“How’s my date?” she asked. Kelly sniggered. Bud ignored her and his Mom, trying to think of anything to make his hard-on go away – the trouble with having a schlong as big as his was it became noticeable when he was excited, he so wished he had an average size one like all the rest of the guys in the locker room. His massive dick was just something else they could tease him with. His Mom didn’t seem to notice as she just walked up to him and straightened his tie. “You’re looking very smart.”

“It’s a formal dance,” he said.

“Not disco?” his Mom seemed so disappointed that Bud hoped she’d cancel at the last moment and he wouldn’t have to go. Then after a few moments she just shrugged and turned away walking over to pick up her plastic purse. She bent over to pick it up and her ass bulged at the tight dress, not doing Bud’s hard-on any good. She straightened up slowly, before offering him her arm. He didn’t have any choice but to slide his arm through the crook. His Mom smiled and said to Kelly, “You enjoy your date with whathisname tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have fun,” replied Kelly, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” which left them a lot of leeway. 

*

The dance wasn’t as bad as Bud feared it would be. It was worse.

It started with his Mom getting out of the car and immediately sliding her arm through his, like they were a proper couple. She then wiggled her way to the door, her ass and tits bouncing around like they had lives of their own, before, when handing over the tickets, loudly announcing to his teacher she was Peggy Bundy and her son was her date, so that the entire line knew who he was with . Once in he had hoped she would vanish on a man-prowl allowing him to hide in the cloakroom. But Peggy seemed to actually see this as a date, first she held his hand as they went over to the snack table, even worse she fed him a few cheap cheese cubes on cocktail states like they were a couple. Then, still holding his hand, she led him to the dance floor. As it was a slow dance she grabbed him tight and pulled him close to her, so his face was resting between her ample bosom – which seemed to be the only tits he was ever going to see. The only good thing was that stuffed between them he couldn’t see everyone staring at his slutty Mom and by shuffling his way he could hide his constant erection behind her, whilst making sure he didn’t accidentally poke her with his ten-inch member.

“Let’s go have a look around,” Peggy pulled Bud from her bosom and grabbing his hand led him from the dance floor.

“We can’t, we’re supposed to stay in the Hall,” Bud replied.

His Mom looked around like she was planning an escape from Alcatraz. “We can get out by that door. There’s no guard.”

“We’re not allowed,” Bud said, visions of being called up in front of the principal with his half-bursting out Mom swimming in front of his eyes.

Peggy ignored his objections and grabbed his hand, quickly leading him to the door she had spotted and into the school corridor. “This brings back memories,” she said, looking around. She walked over to a picture which had her ex-husband as the star of the football team and then turned it round so that it was facing the wall. She took Bud’s arm in hers and forced him to saunter down the corridor with her arm in arm. She stopped at a classroom, “This is where I lost my virginity, to Mr Michaels, he was one of my teachers.”

Bud muttered something about that being nice whilst going red. His Mom meanwhile was pointing to another classroom opposite, “And that’s where I got rid of my anal virginity, different teacher.”

“That’s nice,” Bud said, wishing the floor would open and take him; the only thing was at least she wasn’t announcing it on a tour of the school.

“Yes,” he Mom said like she was reminiscing, “Your Mom was very popular at school. You know that’s how I met your Dad... I was giving a blowbang in the locker room and he was the star Quarterback and so I deep-throated him. It all went from there.”

As they were divorced and his Dad was shacked up with an area manager for Avon the story wasn’t as romantic as it could have been. His Mom continued a little down the corridor and then took a turn down into one of the smaller annexes, which led into one of the less used classrooms. The door was locked, but Peggy turned out to be even more of an expert with a credit card than Bud had thought and to his horror sprung the lock. She led him into the classroom and shut the door behind him.

“This dance is boring isn’t it?” Peggy asked. Raising Bud’s hope that they’d turn and go home he nodded. His Mom looked round the classroom, “This used to be the make-out class. The room was hardly ever used so at lunchtime we used to all sneak here and make-out with hot guys.” She turned and looked at him, “You want to make out?”

If Bud had been holding a dish he would have dropped it. He looked at his Mom shocked. She was hot for an older woman, busty and brassy, but she was his Mom. “Er...” he managed to stutter.

His Mom must have misunderstood, as she pouted and said, “Don’t you think I’m hot?” Before Bud could say anything she’d pulled down the top of dress and brought out her ripe melons. She shook them, “What about these?”

Bud quickly considered. If it had been his sister he’d have thought she was too dumb to know what incest was and would have regarded it as totally acceptable for him to bang her or their Mom (she would’nt in real life because he was a dweeb, but that was something else). His Mom must know that it was wrong, but she was so slutty she didn’t care. But what about himself, he was a bright, young man, who knew it was wrong to make out with your Mom. However, he was also a bright, young man who’s cock had gone rock stiff and who currently hadn’t a line of cheerleaders waiting to screw his brains out. He nodded enthusiastically, “Let’s make out.”

He and his Mom stepped together and began to kiss passionately, their mouths and lips opening and closing over each other. He reached up and found a large bosom and began to squeeze. His Mom didn’t stop him, her tongue slobbering at his. He squeezed tighter, enjoying the first touch of a woman’s tit, even if it was his Mom’s. It was big and squashy, the flesh wobbling as his fingers dug in. He swapped boobs, squeezing the second one with the same enthusiasm he’d shown for the first. At the same time he planted his second hand on his Mom’s round butt and began to squeeze that. His Mom didn’t seem to mind, as she continued to make-out with him, her mouth slobbering over his. He was rock hard, his schlong straining at his pants. He gave a small grunt of surprise as his Mom’s hand went over the mound, stroking his python under the pants. It was lucky he couldn’t get any harder as the pants would have exploded open under the pressure. The Mom and son slurped each other’s faces off whilst he played with her large boobies and she stroked at his huge dong.

“The dance is ending soon, we need to go or we’ll get locked in,” Bud said. 

His Mom looked at the clock as if she was about to argue with time, but then nodded and pulled her dress over her titties. Then she nodded, “We wouldn’t want to be caught together. Not making out.”

On the way back they stopped at the restroom, Bud waiting outside as his Mom went in to touch up her lipstick. The dance was coming to an end and so Bud missed the chance of a last dance with his Mom – after their intense make out session he wasn’t sure whether sure whether to be disappointed or relieved, his cock was certainly aching with lust and he wasn’t sure he or Peggy would have been able to resist each other and would have end up kissing and fondling each other in full view of the school.

They got on the bus, sitting beside each other, but managing to resist the urge to touch. Luckily their house wasn’t far as Bud’s dick was still as hard as rock and he knew he’d have to masturbate violently once he got home to relieve the pressure. They entered their house, dark as Kelly was out on her date. Peggy switched on the lights and turned to her son. “How did you like the dance?”

“It was great,” Bud grinned and looked for the stairs so that he could rush upstairs to jack off. 

His Mom stepped in front of the stairs, “We should talk about what happened.”

Bud’s dick was aching. “Yeah, yeah, it was wrong, yadey, yadey, yah, you regret it, yadey, yadey, yah, we should never do it again, yah.”

His Mom smiled widely, “That wasn’t what I was going to say. I was going to say as Kelly’s not around do you want to make out some more.” She looked up at the stairs, “Unless you want to do something else?”

“Er...” his cock rose of its own accord.

Peggy looked down with a dirty smile, “I think that’s a ‘yes’ to making out.”

Bud grinned and nodded, as his Mom relaxed back on the couch. He got on it and on her, opening his mouth and closing it around his Moms. Their tongues pushed back and forth as their hands moved down and up and around, feeling each other until his Mom’s were rested on his buns, squeezing and massaging them. With one hand he whipped off his tie and threw it on the floor, with the other he pulled at her dress so the boobs were out. He moved his mouth and began to kiss and lick them, making Peggy giggle and moan as her large tits were sucked between his son’s lips. She kicked her legs up so that he was between them, resting on the dress. 

She was letting him suckle her tits so he decided to risk going further. He sat back and reached under her dress, finding the elastic of her panties. He pulled them up over her thighs, her ankles and the high-heels and slipped them into his back pocket. Then he pushed the dress down so he could see his Mom’s coochie, it was bare apart from a small tuft of dark hair at the top. He paused for a moment, his Mom’s legs quivering above him as she waited and then he went face down into it. Peggy gave a cry of excitement as he began to lick. He’d never eaten pussy before so he just went for it like in his porno movies, working his tongue up and down the slit and taking the lips between his teeth and gently pulling.

“Oh, oh, oh,” his Mom groaned and wiggled her body, her feet waving above them. Bud licked all the more enjoying the taste of his yummy Mommy. His Mom groaned and wiggled, her hands playing with her boobs as he licked all over her pussy and between the slit, his tongue sliding into the pink tunnel and swinging left and right and up and down over the wet, soft, pink walls. His tongue ached from the effort, but it was worth it as Peggy cried out again and again, her entire body rocking and couch squeaking. Her sounds got louder as his tongue brought her to orgasm until she let out a really loud moan of intense bliss, “Oh, oh, oh!”

Bud raised his aching tongue and ran it along his lips which were covered with Mom cum. Peggy breathed deeply, her face red and flushed and her naked boobies heaving over her dress. She sat up and then stood over Bud, looking down at him, “Do you want to come up to my room and fuck me?”

Bud had been desperate to lose his virginity and here was his chance being handed to him on a plate. He nodded enthusiastically, “Do I? I do.”

He followed her swiftly up the stairs, her sexy ass straining at her tight dress. They entered her room and shut the door. Bud hurriedly shrugged of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. His shoes, pants, boxers and socks followed in that order, the clothes dropping around the room wherever he was. Peggy had less to take off and she quickly removed her dress, standing naked watching her son hop around as he struggled to remove clothes he never normally had a problem with, going so fast he slowed himself down. However once he was naked she dropped to her knees in front of him and said, “Let me start you with a blow job, so you slide into me.”

“Oh God,” Bud thought he might have died and gone to heaven as his Mom’s luscious red lips closed round his schlong. Her mouth slid along the huge member, the lips rolling over it as her tongue tickled at the shaft. His legs felt weak with excitement and he lay his hands on her as her head moved up and down his manhood, leaving it slippery with her spit. She moved slowly, giving him time to enjoy it, her eyes looking upwards so she could see his face as she blew him. 

After a few minutes she stopped and smiled and got onto the bed spreading her legs apart and reaching down to her pussy to open it in invitation. “Come fuck me,” she said invitingly.

Bud was swiftly on top of her, his Mom grabbing his oversized meat and guiding it into her waiting hole. It slid down snugly, helped by her juice and saliva and his pushing. He put a hand either side of her and back to work up and down, shoving the prick down her snatch. Peggy was soon groaning in pleasure, her hands reached round the back of her son and began to scratch at his bag, the nails digging at his flesh. Her legs spread wider and her knees bent up as he hammered down. Her large boobs were bouncing in his face and banging against his head as he buried himself between them, his hips pistoned up and down as he rammed her. Soon Bud was sweating with the effort, this was the most exercise he ever did, but he was enjoying it. His Mom’s cunt felt so good around his meat and her bouncing titties were so soft against his face and head. Her pants were louder and louder, cries of pleasure as his large schlong drove her into cumming again and again. “Ooohhh, oooohhh,” she called out, her fingers deep into his back, “Ooohhhh, oooohhh.”

He went faster, his large cock filling her pussy with pleasure. She cried out some more, her hands gripping him and pulling him down. It felt so good, but he knew it couldn’t last forever. He drove his dick down again and drew it up, his heavy balls slapping under it. His Mom’s boobs bounced at him and she gave another squeal, “Ooooohhh, Bud, I’m cumming.” 

He hammered in again, sweating and panting, red with effort, but worth it. Peggy continued to moan and groan, her body heaving with every pound of her teen son’s large dick. Bud was getting closer, he could feel the pressure building, more and more. “i’m going to cum,” he grunted.

“Not in me,” his Mom panted back, “shoot it over my face and titties.”

Bud did as she said, whipping out his cock and kneeling up, finishing the last few strokes with hands. He grunted in pleasure as every part of him seemed to quiver in ecstasy. The cum exploded from his large cock, great globules of gooey white cum shooting out to land in great lumps of white seaweedy strands over his Mom’s tits and stomach. Panting he rolled over and fell on his back, his huge rod slowly deflating. 

“Yum,” his Mom ran a finger through his cum and stuck it in her mouth sucking greedily. “That was great. You’re a stud, Bud.”

“You were hot as well. I didn’t believe my first time could be so good and with my own Mom.” Bud said in reply.

“I was so horny and I had seen your cock under your pants, I knew I had to have it,” Peggy admitted.

“It wasn’t too big?”

“I like them big,” she giggled. Her hand reached out and she began to stroke the dick, still slick with her and his cum. “Do you think you’d like to do it again.”

Bud felt his member start to stir as his Mom rubbed. He nodded, “I would, once I get my breath back.”

“Let me go on top this time,” Peggy said, continuing to play with his member until it was hard and then stroking it up and down a few more times for luck. 

She sat up and climbed over Bud, lowering her wet pussy down over his upright dick. The rod speared her, going deep into her cunt as she slid down it, moaning in pleasure all the while. She continued down until he was fully in her, her pussy resting against his balls. Then she rose half-way up his schlong and down again, repeating the manoeuvre again and again, going faster each time and with greater confidence. Bud lay back and groaned as he watched his Mom jump his dick. Her large boobies bounced and swung, jumping like bouncing balls, her big hair waved like wind was rushing through it, her red locks swinging. Up and down she moved, groaning with enthusiasm as his meat filled her. Her face was a picture of pleasure as she panted and groaned. Bud reached up to hold her waist, keeping her in place as she bounced with total enthusiasm, going so high she threatened to slip on his ten inch dick and then slamming down so low she was almost smashing him.

“Oh, oh, oh,” she panted.

He held her waist tightly, sweat forming beneath his hands. His Mom bounced harder and harder, building the pressure on his cock. She was enjoying it as well, crying out and moaning as she orgasmed, “Ooohhhh, ooooohhh.”

Bud’s schlong was hard and thick in her pussy, the wet walls sliding over his veiny member. He knew he was about to cum again and shouted out a warning. His Mom pulled herself off, dropping to her knees and jerking at his cock. He closed his eyes and lay back, his body wracked with pleasure as he came, the cum exploding from his dick. He opened his eyes to see his Mom’s face, covered in his semen, the white goo dripping down as she licked it clean. She smiled, “My son the stud.”

“My Mom, the hottie,” he replied, beaming right back at her.

“You think you can do it a third time,” Peggy lowered her cummy face and licked at his creamy dick, sliding round the shaft and up, licking away the cum which was coating it.

He regularly masturbated two or three times a night, so Bud was confident his schlong could once more rise to the occasion. He nodded, “I can as long as you do what you’re doing.”

“You mean this?” Peggy’s tongue flicked down his shaft to his bag, licking at the balls and sliding round and up again. She lifted her head, smiling dirtily, “What about I add another incentive? This time you can fuck me in my butt.”

Bud’s dick automatically sprung up. His Mom tittered, “Looks like that worked.”

“Are you serious?” Bud’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in excitement. It had been fun enough getting pussy, but a pooper as well! He was sure no-one in his class had got any of that, especially with a woman as hot and slutty as his Mom.

Peggy nodded, “With a monster like that there’s no way I’m passing the chance to have it in my backdoor. I’m an anal fiend, I adore being butt banged.” She stood up and crawled across the bed to her nightstand. “Let me prepare,” she said as she opened the drawer. She pulled out a small dildo with a hook on the end. She slid her finger through the hook and lay on her back, pulling her legs up as far as she could so her ass was pointing at her son. As he watched she pushed the toy at her shithole, breaking open the sphincter and pushing in. Bud’s dick was as hard as iron as he watched her jack the toy up and down her asshole. She masturbated the hole furiously, rubbing her slit as she did so and moaning. Bud gripped his own cock and gently palmed it, entranced by the view of his Mom anally masturbating in front of him. 

Peggy switched from her back and onto her hands and knees, wiggling her ass, still with the toy in it, at Bud. “Pop out the dildo and pop in your big studly schlong,” she called out.

Bud didn’t need to be asked twice. He moved behind his Mom, yanking out the toy and before the hole could close replacing it with his humongous dong. It was so tight he wondered what it would have been like if his Mom hadn’t helped it open with the dildo. He grabbed his Mom’s sides for leverage and began to bang away, shoving the huge member into the tight backhole. Peggy rocked as her son slammed against her, his thighs slapping at her flesh and his cock smacking her hall. She moaned in pleasure, “Oh Bud, oh, oh, you stud, oh, oh.”

He went faster, his cock pressing down deeper into her shithole and soon he was totally impaling her with each thrust, his schlong disappearing into her shithole all the way up to his balls. The ass tunnel squeezed at his prick, keeping it as hard as rock. It was an effort to pound away, but worth it. His schlong felt great and he could feel the anticipation building through his body. He wiped away a sliver of sweat and pounded the shithole harder, his slams making his Mom rock and squeal. He gripped her harder, holding her in place as he fucked her anal doggy-style. Her ass was so great, so tight and firm and fuckable. He felt on top of the world.

“Oh, oh, oh,” squeaked Peggy, her red hair bouncing like a mane, as she was rocker, her large boobs jumping and swinging underneath her. She stretched and strained, gripping the bed and bouncing her butt with her son. Bud slid his hand down and spanked her lightly, but with enough vigour to leave small red marks on the round butt, and drive her to further heights of excitement. Her cries and moans got louder, her body bouncing against his.

Her ass was so tight that the pressure began to build in Rory. For the third time he called out, “I’m going to cum, Mom,” and waited for her directions.

“In my ass. Shoot your load in my butt,” Peggy called out.

Bud sped up for the last few strokes, putting all his effort into ramming the anal hole. The orgasm, when it came, was earth shattering and mind blowing, leaving him weak in the knees and his heart beating like it was going to explode. The cum blasted into Peggy’s shithole, flooding it with goo, before dribbling out and down her ass crack and onto the bed.

“That was wonderful,” groaned Peggy, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so satisfied.”

“I’m happy I was able to service you,” Bud grinned. “I am exhausted. Let me rest a few minutes before going back to my bedroom.”

His Mom nodded and pulled back the quilts beside him. In a few minutes she was sleeping the sleep of the just. Bud lay there relaxing and reliving the memories of the last few hours and how he’d list his virginity to his really sexy, hot Mom and wondering whether they’d do it again. 

He lay there until he heard the sound he was waiting for, the front door being closed. He quickly got up and gathered his clothes, making sure he timed it well so that he opened the bedroom door and stepped out just in time.

Kelly stood at the top of the stairs, staring and her mouth opened, as even she realised what a naked Bud coming out of their Mom’s room meant, his python swinging between his legs and the clothes he’d gone out in his arms. He winked at her, “I got laid tonight after all.”


End file.
